Muhammad Avdol
Mohammed Avdol (alternately Abdul) is a fictional character from the Japanese manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Story Avdol is a fortune teller, born in Cairo, Egypt. He was also one of the first to meet Dio after the vampire's resurrection, barely escaping with his life and sanity. Before the events of Series 3, he had met and barely tamed the Stand-wielding dog Iggy. Avdol first appeared when he accompanied Joseph Joestar to assess the situation of Jotaro Kujo, jailed in Japan voluntarily. It turned out, through his own knowledge, that Jotaro is a Stand wielder. After that, with newly-enligtened companion Kakyoin, they went to Hong Kong to take a ship, and encountered Polnareff. Avdol was able to defeat him, and after Jotaro destroying Dio's buds in him, became their ally as well. Avdol initially fell prey to Hol Horse's bullets, when Polnareff tried to slash the bullet apart, only to discover that it can change directions. In saving Polnareff's skin, Avdol got stabbed by J. Geil's Hanged Man from behind, and then shot in the forehead. From there, it was assumed that he died, only to return during Kameo's onslaught. He also got victimized by N'Dour, but not after simulating footsteps in the sand to trick N'dour's ears using his own ring cuffs (N'Dour can listen to the ground from far away with his Stand). Until being killed and vaporized by Vanilla Ice, Avdol served as Polnareff and Iggy's guardian. Personality Avdol is a rather serious fellow, who wears his heart on his sleeve and is a good source of knowledge. He is extremely dedicated and willing to die for his comrades. He acts as an adviser of sorts, but is also a powerful warrior. He is the most moderate member of the team: not as impulsive and warm-blooded as Polnareff and Joseph, and not as cold as Kakyoin and Jotaro. He serves as the voice of reason to the rest of the team. Stand Magician's Red appears as a red humanoid figure with the head of a great eagle and fur-covered legs. Its abilities all involve the manipulation of fire. Avdol was born with this Stand and learned to control its power. In its first serious battle (against Polnareff), the Red Magician fired a few salvos of the Cross Fire Hurricane, a spectacular signature move that sends forth ankhs of flame in a great storm. This move was never seen again in the rest of the series, however. This fiery stand can also be remotely controlled and generates intense flames capable of melting steel within moments. The fire is hot enough to have evaporated including but not limited to metal projectiles in mid-air and sliced through railroad tracks. It also has more nuanced uses, such as suffocating foes by placing flame in front of their mouth (Red Bind), or using floating balls of psychic flame which flicker in response to enemy presence. Magician's Red can also produce a "heat radar", a cruciform mass of flame that indicates the location of heat sources. Trivia * In the manga Avdol "died" when fighting Hol Horse, only to return when the group was in danger. He was supposed to actually die in the battle, but fan feedback ordered his return, and it was retconned so that Avdol didn't die, but was merely put out of action. * His trademark gesture is mimicking a fire starter, which is done with a rotating thumbs up while saying "Yes, I am! Tch! Tch! Tch!". * Avdol is also a fortune teller. This professed expertise on the future, and his enemies' lack of place in it, is something he likes to bring up in his fights. *The attack "Cross Fire Hurricane" is a reference to a lyric in the Rolling Stones single Jumpin' Jack Flash *In the anime, Avdol is voiced by Kiyoshi Kobayashi, best known as the voice of Daisuke Jigen in the anime classic Lupin The 3rd. Abdul, Mohammed